


As deadly as nightshade but as beautiful as a deathbell

by YourFellowBisexual



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Vampires, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFellowBisexual/pseuds/YourFellowBisexual
Summary: Allie is a young vampire Nord who kills people for the thrill. One day she lets her anger take ahold of her, causing chaos throughout falkreath. It is then she joins The Dark Brotherhood and meets beautiful vampire
Relationships: Arnbjorn/Astrid (Elder Scrolls), Babette/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, In - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	As deadly as nightshade but as beautiful as a deathbell

**Author's Note:**

> BABETTE IS AGED UP TO A 24 YEAR OLD. IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE I WOULDN'T READ THIS FIC.

When I was younger I lived with my older sister, Deanna in Falkreath. Falkreath was a small town, located in the southern regions of Skyrim, surrounded by a large and well-known pine forest.

I was born beautiful, equipt with flawless pale skin, long black hair and eyes as green as grass. So it was no suprise that all the boyfriends I had had over the years were as good looking as I was. 

I was 19 when I had gotten in my first serious relationship with a boy named Callumn.

He was, to put it lightly, handsome. His eyes, oh how beautiful his eyes were. They were a mix of gold and orange, a combination of colours no-one had ever seen before.

We were perfect for each other, he would always say.

Soon, however, I would find out why.

After a year of being with Calumn I started noticing that I would wake up with scratches on my neck, and if looked close enough-

Were those bite marks?!

Full of panic, I told my boyfriend. He calmly assured me that I was probably just scratching myself in my sleep, and the bite marks? Well, he didn't see any. 

However, as time went on I began to get suspicious. Instead of fresh scratches and "bite marks" I had acquired a number of mysterious scars. 

Had someone been healing me?   
I wondered.

One night Callumn went out. He didn't say where, just that he would be right back and to stay in the house. His tone of voice was cold, a tone I had never heard him talk in in the 2 years we had been together.

I was concerned. Why was 7  
he going out in the middle of the night? Why was he talking like that? And why couldn't I come?

So out of curiosity and being the concerned girlfriend I was, I decided to follow him. 

That was the biggest regret of my life.

xxx

I had been following him through the pine forest for what felt like an eternity and with every step another unwanted thought would cross my mind. 

I hated myself. I hated that it took every ounce of brain power to push those thoughts away.

Suddenly he stopped. What was he doing? I ducked behind a bush where it was almost impossible for him to spot me. 

"Alright Callumn," 

I started to panic. What was my sister doing in the woods? And so far away from home?

"This better be important" she yawned

"Oh, don't worry. It is" Callumn smiled, sending an unpleasant chill down my spine.

"Spit it out then-" within less than a second, Callumn was latched onto Deanna's neck. Deep red blood flowed rapidly down her body and onto the grass. 

My vision went foggy and my hearing went fuzzy. My heartbeat intensified and my breathing quickened.

My body took over, and suddenly my thoughts didn't seem to matter anymore. I grabbed my iron dagger that was holstered on my side, and without a second thought, i jumped onto Callumn, stabbing him in the back, causing him to let go of Deanna and latch onto me instead. 

It took all of my strength to push him off me, but even then he didn't budge.

"I'm sorry Allie" he gasped before biting into my neck, causing me to scream in agony.

I felt woozy, as if the life had been sucked out of me. Which, in hindsight, probably was exactly what happened. 

Everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my fic. I actually wrote this exact storyline and plot earlier this year (accidentally deleted #regret) I really enjoyed writing it so I wanted to write it again. 
> 
> Please comment feedback, critical or not it helps my writing grow <3 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon if your interested.


End file.
